disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rey/Relationships
The relationships of Rey from the Star Wars universe. Romance Ben Solo/Kylo Ren Ren and Rey initially started out as enemies, when she located and rescued BB-8. Ren is very convinced of her power, believing even she does not know it, Rey's hatred of him increased after he killed Han Solo, she successfully called Anakin's lightsaber, which Ren believes rightfully belongs to him, to her when he could not. She dueled and defeated Kylo with Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, scarring his face (unaware that Ren was, in fact, Anakin's grandson) despite this, Ren very much longs to turn Rey to the dark side and train her. Eventually, she and Ren discovered they were bonded together through the Force as a result of them being a Dyad. Despite her initial continued disdain for him, the two begin to connect on an emotional level. As their connection strengthens they start to feel empathy towards each other through a shared sentiment of loneliness, and they try to comfort the other through their bond. Through their interactions they also show signs of a growing attraction towards each other. After learning the full truth of his fall to the dark side, she begins to treat him with kindness and compassion, and after feeling the conflict within him, Rey makes it her personal mission to redeem him. Though Ren killed his own master, saving her life and even fought beside her against Snoke's guards, he, despite his genuine fondness for her, still chooses the dark side over returning with her to the light and instead even tries to sway her to his side. Disappointed after the failed attempt to turn each other, Rey and Ren return to being enemies but with a clearly complicated relationship. Despite being rejected in Snoke's Throne Room, Ren continued to pursue Rey determined to turn her to his side. Following their duel on Kef Bir, Rey confesses to him that she was indeed willing to accept him as Ben Solo but not as Kylo Ren. Right after Rey was proven correct that Ben could be redeemed, as he renounced the Dark side and went to help her confront Palpatine. Though he was gravely injured by the Emperor, he survived long enough to find Rey’s lifeless body as the result of her confrontation against her grandfather. Shaken by her death, Ben decides to sacrifice himself by giving her the rest of his own vital force to restore her life. He succeeds in doing so and, after she wakes up, they stare and smile fondly at each other before giving in to their romantic feelings, sharing a passionate kiss. Shortly after, while still in her arms, he succumbs to his wounds and disappears, apparently becoming one with the Force. Friends and Allies Finn Rey first met Finn on the planet Jakku, after he rescued Poe Dameron from the First Order, and when it appeared the latter had (apparently) died in his rescue attempt, their relationship at first got off on the wrong foot, when Rey believed he had stole BB-8's master's jacket, only for him correct them, what actually happened, she assumed he was a member of the Resistance, however, he did not reveal that he was actually a former member of the First Order, as he was ashamed what he had done for them. Over time, the two become good friends, when Finn finally revealed his true identity as a Stormtrooper to Rey, she was not angry with him for lying to her or about who he really was, when she was captured by Kylo Ren, he goes to Starkiller Base to rescue her, despite the fact that he did not know Rey for very long. When Finn was seriously injured by Ren, Rey tries to avenge him and defeats Ren (due to him being previously injured by Chewbacca, being emotionally unstable by Han Solo's death and not willing to kill Rey). Han Solo Rey first met Han, after she and Finn barely escaped from the First Order's military forces on the planet Jakku, she was amazed to learn that who he really was; that he fought with the Rebel Alliance in Galactic Civil War and is Luke Skywalker's old friend. Over time, Rey came to see Han as a mentor and father-figure, and the two become good friends. When Han was killed by Kylo Ren, she was utterly devastated and called Ren a monster. Enraged by Han's death, Rey tries to kill Ren, but the two are separated due to the planet collapsing. After this, Rey mourns and grieves over Han's death. Luke Skywalker Before Rey officially met Luke, she had heard a lot about the Jedi Master, but believed him to only be a myth and legend; until she met Finn who told her that BB-8 had a map to Luke's location. After Rey was captured by Kylo Ren (due to her seeing the map that BB-8 had) she resisted his attempt to probe her mind for the map to Luke's location, despite the fact that she did not personally know the Jedi Master, she likely has developed great respect for the latter. Rey goes to Ahch-To, where she meets the elderly Luke and presents him with his father's lightsaber, and is surprised when he rejects it throwing the lightsaber over his shoulder, hinting about his belief that the Jedi should end with him. Thus, Luke at first refused to train Rey in the ways of the light side of the Force and lightsaber combat, however, after hearing R2-D2's old message of Leia, Luke chose to give Rey some lessons, he soon came to fear her power and lack of fear in dealing with the dark side. Upon learning Rey and Ren had been communicating behind his back, Luke becomes furious with her, blowing the hut they are in to pieces. In turn, Rey attacks him out of disgust upon discovering Luke's attempted murder on Ben when he was younger. Luke admits what he did but refuses to consider Ren could be redeemed. Rey determineted to prove Luke wrong, she goes to meet Kylo Ren to convince him to turn to the light. For a brief moment, when Ren kills his own master to save her life and they fight the Praetorian Guards together, she thinks she succeeded, but she is heartbroken when realizes the he, despite of his genuine affection for her, still wouldn't leave the dark side and come with her, which only validated Luke's words. Ultimately, Luke comes to respect and value Rey, as he acknowledged her as the "Last Jedi" and dies peacefully; having ignited the revival of the Jedi Order via Rey. When Rey sensed Luke's death through the Force, she was devastated, but happy to know that Luke found peace before his passing. When Rey discovered she was related to Emperor Palpatine, Rey decided to live out in exile on Ahch-To like Luke, out of shame for being related to a complete monster. However, she was approached by Luke's Force ghost who appeared to stop her from making the same mistake he made during his final years. Rey was surprised to hear from Luke that he had always known of her lineage as a Palpatine, as did Leia. She was consoled by Luke who told her that her bloodline did not define the type of person she was and that she was trained as a Jedi because of her spirit and heart. Rey was encouraged by Luke to face her grandfather and was given Leia's lightsaber and Luke's old X-Wing where the two exchanged smiles. After the defeat of the First Order and the death of Palpatine, Rey was proudly watched by Luke and Leia as she adopted the "Skywalker" name in order to continue their family legacy. Poe Dameron Rey first meets Poe after helping the Resistance escape in the aftermath of the Battle of Crait. Because Rey befriended and protected Poe's droid, BB-8 from the First Order, Poe respected Rey and the two became great friends. BB-8 Rey first meets BB-8 on Jakku where she rescues him from Teedo. After helping BB-8, Rey wanted the droid to leave, but BB-8, who was grateful for her actions towards him, convinced her to him stay with her. As the droid stayed with her, Rey assured BB-8 that his droid that his master will come for him and refused to sell BB-8 to Unkar Plutt where she later protected BB-8 from Plutt's thugs. When Rey learned that BB-8 is from the Resistance and contains the map to Luke Skywalker, she does everything to protect and keep BB-8 safe from the First Order. Over the course of their adventure, Rey and BB-8 develop a friendship where the two become concerned for each other's well-being. During the battle of Takonda, Rey prevented BB-8 from being captured and was instead captured herself. After Starkiller Base's destruction and Rey's rescue, BB-8 and Rey were reunited before the latter went off to find Luke Skywalker. After the Battle of Crait, Rey reunited with BB-8 after successfully rescued the Resistance from the First Order. Leia Organa Rey first met Leia after the destruction of Starkiller Base. Rey, knowing of Leia's love for Han Solo, and Leia, sensing Rey's fondness for her husband, embraced each other as they mourned over Han's death. When the map to Luke Skywalker was completed, Rey was entrusted by Leia to find and convince her brother to join the Resistance in their fight against the First Order. Following the Battle of Crait, Rey and Leia sensed Luke's death through the Force and mourned for him together. As Rey worried on how they would continue the war against the First Order, she was assured by Leia that they had everything they needed to continue the war. Rey would continue her Jedi training under Leia's tutelage, making their relationship more like a mother-daughter relationship. Before Rey went on a mission to find a Sith Wayfinder in order to get to the planet Exogol, Rey shared one last embrace with Leia, who assured her to not be afraid of who she truly was. During her duel with Kylo Ren on Kef Bir, Rey sensed and was devastated over Leia's death, causing her to heal a wound that she inflicted on Kylo. When meeting with Luke's Force ghost on Ahch-To, Rey was surprised to hear from Luke that not only he, but also Leia, had known of Rey's lineage as a Palpatine. Rey was assured by Luke that Leia trained her because of what her grandfather lacked; a spirit and a heart. After the defeat of the First Order and the death of Darth Sidious, Rey was proudly watched by Leia and Luke as she adopted the "Skywalker" name in order to continue their family legacy. Enemies Snoke As soon as Rey became the apprentice of Luke Skywalker, she became a target to the Supreme Leader of the First Order that was trying to eliminate any potential threat of a new Jedi Order. Knowing that his own apprentice was emotionally unstable as a consequence of his trauma caused by his father's death, he discovers and tries to manipulate the Force bond connection between Kylo and Rey, trying to lure Rey into a trap. This plan seems to work as Kylo allows Rey to approach him, she develops feelings of compassion and affection towards him, and starts to believe that he can be turned back to the light. This leads her to go alone meet Kylo in the Supremacy and be brought in front of Snoke himself. Snoke then taunts and tortures Rey to extract all information she has about Luke Skywalker. Then, when he is done with her, he orders Kylo to kill her. However, Snoke's mistake was underestimating both the strong growing feelings that his apprentice had for Rey and all the disgust and disbelief that he started to feel about his master since Han Solo's death. Thus, he is surprised when Kylo ingnites the lightsaber killing him instead of Rey. Category:Relationships